


12 Days

by Cookie_1234



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, Iwaizumi - Freeform, Iwaizumi Hajime - Freeform, Oikawa - Freeform, Reader Insert, hajime - Freeform, iwaizumi x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie_1234/pseuds/Cookie_1234
Summary: (y/n) would give up everything for anyone if they need it and will protect her friends at all cost. It seems like she had caught someones eyes. Iwaizumi Hajime to be exact. He confessed but (y/n) decided to give him 12 days to make her fall for him. He accepted it and told her he will make him fall for him.Little did he know... he already won.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Kudos: 43





	1. Pronologue

"(y/n)! P-please lend me 200 yen! I need it for my drink and I'm 200 yen short on it!" (y/n) friend, (f/n) asked her, holding up his/her 100 yen and pointing to the vending machine.

"Sure (f/n). You don't have to pay me back." (y/n) replied, holding you 200 yen from her pocket.

"Thank you soo much! I love you!" (f/n) snatch the yen away from her and dashed to the vending machine and grab his/her drink. He/She came back with a satisfying smile. "Man, your always so nice to others. Don't you feel like people are taking advantage of you?"

"It's fine. I tend to ignore that feeling since people sometimes do it. But it's mostly you that asked me."

"H-huh really!?" (f/n) ponder for a moment. "Gahh! Your right! I feel like a terrible person!"

(y/n) giggled. "It's fine. I'm used to it. Now let's hurry up or else we'll be late to our next class."

"Right! Let's go!"

"(y/n)-san."

The two stopped at turned their head, finding the origin of the voice. It was Iwaizumi Hajime.

"Iwaizumi-san?" (y/n) looked at him confused.

"Can I see you after my volleyball practice is over. The practice will be cut shot so you don't have to wait for long." Iwaizumi said.

"Sure but why did you want me to wait for you?" (y/n) asked.

"Just please come." Iwaizumi said, utterly embarrassed on what he will say soon.

Timeskip

(y/n) was sitting in the library, waiting for time to pass as she read books off from the shelves. As she slowly emerge herself in it, she felt a hand on her shoulder, making her jump, and quickly looked behind her to find the source of her scare.

"Sorry, did I scare you?"

(y/n) cheeks flushed. "I- uh... kind of Iwaizumi-san."

"I didn't mean to." Iwaizumi looked around. "Can we talk somewhere else?"

"Yeah sure."

(y/n) shut the book and packed her stuff in her bag. Once she was done, she hold it against her chest and looked at Iwaizumi. He nodded and walked towards somewhere else while (y/n) followed. The two soon ended up in an empty classroom. (y/n) walked over to the windows, looking outwards on what was the scene ahead of her.

"(y/n)." Iwaizumi started. She hummed n response, not breaking the contact from the window. "I like you... a lot so please be my girlfriend."

(y/n) lost her composure and abruptly turned to face Iwaizumi.

"C-can you repeat that?" (y/n) asked as a shade of pink dusted her cheeks.

"I said I like you... no I love you so please be my girlfriend."

(y/n) pause before speaking. "Twelve days."

"Huh?"

"I'll give you twelve days for you to make me fall in love with you. Are you up to it?"

Iwaizumi hesitated before replying. "Yes."

"Good luck then."

Iwaizumi nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door softly before he left. Once (y/n) heard his foot steps fading, she spwaled to the ground with her face covered with heat.

"I guess he already won."


	2. Day 1

"(y/n)-san."

(y/n) turned her head and found Iwaizumi behind her.

"Yea Iwaizumi-san?"

"C-can I have your phone number." He said with a light blush forming from his cheeks as he looked away bashfully.

"H-huh!? Sure I guess."

(y/n) held out her phone and grabbed Iwaizumi. She put her phone number into his phone and put Iwaizumi's phone number to hers. She hands it back and smiled making him blush more.

"There you go." (y/n) said in a cheerful tone. "See you later."

"Y-yea... see you later."

With that, Iwaizumi walked away and once he was gone from sight, (y/n) place her face in her palms, blushing in embarrassment. (f/n) smirked at her.

"Awww~ you getting embarrassed by Iwaizumi-san~" (f/n) teased as she/he poked (y/n)'s cheek.

"Sh-shut up." (y/n) mumbled and swatted away her hand. "We should get to class."

(y/n) dashed off with (f/n) behind her. The fellow friend kept of teasing her until she/he made a comment.

"Do you like him?"

(y/n) suddenly came to a halt and (f/n) crashed into her. She/He saw (y/n) ears red and (f/n) smirk even more. Then he/she walked off saying,

"I guess you do."

It took a while for (y/n) to process on what her friend said before yelling,

"I-It's not like that!" then ran up to him/her and tackle him/her.

Timeskip

(y/n) felt a vibration in her pocket in the middle of packing her stuff going home. She looked down and grab it showing a text for Hajime.

Iwaizumi-san

Hey... can you wait for me when practice is over after school.

I know this is on short-term notice but I want to hang out with you.

(y/n) started at the text over and over again, having a million possibilities going over her head, making her forehead smack on the desk she it sitting on, startling everyone in the classroom, even some of her friends surrounding her.

"Yo what's wrong?"

(f/n) smirk and leaned into (y/n) ear.

"Is it Iwaizumi Hajime?" (f/n) whisper making (y/n) squeak.

"Wh-what do you mean by that!" (y/n) screeched, quickly sitting up and clutching onto the ear that (f/n) whispered. "A-anyway... let be in peace for a while."

(y/n)-san

Yeah sure. I don't mind.

I'll be at the library if you need me.

(y/n) looked at on what she typed and she squeal a bit, making her friends looked weirdly at her.

"Uhh... bruah. You okay?"

"H-huh!? Oh yeah... I'm okay." (y/n) quickly replied to her friend. "Anyway, you guys can go home first. I'll need to wait for someone."

"Can't we just wait for you?"

"Yeah can't we?"

"Now now, just let her go." (f/n) intervened them and (y/n) him/her a smile and mouthed 'thank you.'

She sat up, grabbing her stuff, and then headed to the library. As she emerge herself in the story she held, time had passed and practice was soon over.

Iwaizumi rushed towards the library, hoping to see (y/n) there again and there she was. Sitting in the same spot with the same book in her hands. He walked over and tap (y/n)'s shoulder. She jumped for a bit then turn her face and saw Iwaizumi.

"Oh. Hello Iwaizumi-san. How are you?"

"I'm good. Wanna go now?"

She nodded then packed her stuff to go somewhere that Iwaizumi wanted the two to go to. The two walked out of the library and went to their shoe lockers to put on their shoe. Once they were done, they went outside and walked away from the school building and the school campus. They walked side by side, enjoying each other company.

"So where are we going?" (y/n) decided to ask.

"Right here." Iwaizumi stood in front of a library. "I thought since you like to be in the library then you might like books so I wanted to go here with you." Iwaizumi mumbled, having pink tinted cheeks.

(y/n) smile and grab his big hands. "Alright then, let's go."

The two walked inside of the library still holding hands and walked through aisle to aisle. With her free hand (y/n) touched the spin of the books until she saw one that caught her eye. Beyond The Days You Had Die it read (I just made up that book). (y/n) let go of Iwaizumi hand and picked it up reading the summary.

Roses are red

Violets are clue

Even if you die,

I still love you.

Taka, a man in his thirties had a wife who died. Never want to find the same love he felt for his wife, Tako, he decided her love was enough for him to keep going on in life. Facing the struggles he have to face as he is left with his lovely daughter, Mikoto, he tries to balance the time with his daughter and his work. Even if Tako had died, Taka will forever remember her and will continuing living with his family he have now.

But what of he could had a chance to see her again?

Interested with the summary, she open up the page and saw the content that pop up from the book she held in her hands. Iwaizumi looked over her shoulder and looked what she had grabbed. Interested what was happening, he read along with (y/n) and soon got emerge with the story, reading the book along with her.

As time passed by, (y/n) looked at her phone and realized that it was almost time for the library to be closed. She tapped on Iwaizumi shoulder as he was too busy reading the story. Once he felt the tap, she looked at her and (y/n) showed him the time. Realizing what time it was, he stood up, since both of them somehow ended up sitting on the floor, and (y/n) put the book away, remembering what page and chapter it was. 

"(y/n), I have to do something first, can you please wait or me at the entrance?" Iwaizumi asked (y/n).

She nodded and walked out the doors and waited for him. After a few minutes, Iwaizumi walked out of the doors and he hold out the book the two were reading. He held it out to (y/n) with pink dusted his cheeks. She smiled and grab the book out of his hands.

"Thank you Iwaizumi-san. I hope I can read this with you again." (y/n) said to him.

Iwaizumi muster up the courage to kissed her on the cheeks and mumbled a 'your welcome' before dashing off. (y/n) stood their frozen and softly touched her cheek where Iwaizumi lips touched her. Her face lit up before crouching down and cover her face with the book and her hands.

"Damn it Iwaizumi... You really did stole my heart."


	3. Day 2

(y/n) sat at her assign seat as she read the book Beyond The Days You Die. She was deeply emerge in it as she built up great expectations for the next events. She was really into it util a hand on her shoulder brought her back to reality. She squeak in surprise and turned her head, seeing it was (f/n) hand.

"Your lovely boyfriend is here to see you." (f/n) said.

(y/n) looked at him/her confused but when she turned her head to see who was at the door, it was Iwaizumi. She blushed when she remember what her friend said.

"H-he's not my b-boyfriend." (y/n) said loudly but as each word spoke out, she was a more quiet.

"Yeah yeah, now just go to him." (f/n) said before she went to her other friends.

(y/n) looked at her/him and wondering what happen to (f/n) attitude. It was no longer teasing and she/he looked stressed out. She thought it might had been her imagination and walked towards Iawizumi. He stood at the door and looked at (y/n) when she walked towards him. Once they were face to face, he asked if seen Trashywaka since the two usually bump into each other on the way to school. (y/n) shook her head and was about to leave until Iwaizumi grab her wrist and stop her. (y/n) cheeks went bright red and looked at Iwaizumi which he also looked embarrassed.

"Do you want to watch us practice after school." He mumbled.

(y/n) lips parted from each other as she looked at Iwaizumi in silence. All she did was stood there and nodded since no words could escape from her mouth. He smiled, making (y/n) face flush even more, and he walked away. (y/n) went back to her spot and buried her face in her two palms.

Once (y/n) calmed down, she picked up the book again and continue reading.

Timeskip

It was now after school and (y/n) packed up her stuff and saw her friends waiting for her.

"Sorry guys. I have plans but I promise I'll hang out with you tomorrow." (y/n) said to them.

The looked at each other and them nodded, saying it was fine. (y/n) looked around but couldn't find (f/n).

"Hey, do you know where's (f/n)?" (y/n) asked them. 

They replied with a no. She sighed then bid them a goodbye. She walked towards the gym, texting to (f/n) to see what's wrong but she didn't get a reply.

That's strange, (y/n) thought, She/He would usually answer right away.

Trying to ignore the bad feeling, she enter the gym seeing the boys for the volleyball club stretching.

"Oikawa-san!"

"Oikawa-senpai!"

A group of girls squeal of delight as the princely Oikawa smiled and waved at them. (y/n) on the other hand, was looking at Iwaizumi. He looked at her and (y/n) shyly waved and went to sit away from the fangirls. Some of them looked at her time to time because they think she would steal Oikawa from them but soon ignored her presence which relived her since all she wanted to do is to watch Izwaizumi play.

She stared at Iwaizumi as he received, spike and serve with awe. Especially from his spikes. It was fast and powerful.

Once practice was over, she hesitantly walked up to him.

"H-hey Iwaizumi-san."

He turned his head and saw it was (y/n). "Hi (y/n)."

(y/n) softly and shyly smiled at him. "Your spikes are really cool."

Iwaizumi cheeks went pink and move his glance away from her, scratching his cheek muttering a thanks. (y/n) giggled and then saw Oikawa.

"Iwa-chan~" Oikawa sang.

Right away, Iwaizumi became annoyed. "What Trashywaka."

Oikawa clutch onto his heart pretending to be hurt by his words. "So rude Iwa-chan! But anyway, who is she?" He asked, pointing at (y/n).

(y/n) flinched when he pointed at her but soon replied. "Hello Oikawa-san. I'm (y/n)."

"(y/n), you can just call him what I call him." Iwaizumi said.

"Oh, okay then. It's Trashywaka right?"

"Yeah."

"Hey Iwa-chan! Don't teach her those stuff!" Oikawa wined.

"It's okay. I won't call you that but maybe sometimes Oikawa-san." (y/n) giggled.

Oikawa gasp. "Iwa-chan! How did you get a cute girl like her!?"

"Sh-shut up! We're not dating." Iwaizumi mumbled.

"That's right. It's because I gave him twelve days for me to fall in love with him." (y/n) said while smiling. "Also, Iwaizumi-san. Did you want to read the book again with me? It's fun to have you around when I read it."

"A-ah, sure." Iwaizumi said while blushing.

As (y/n) walked out of the gym, going to wait for him, Oikawa poked Iwaizumi's cheek.

"Go get her Iwa-chan~"

"Sh-shut up!"

Timeskip

(y/n) waited at the entrance of the school and when she saw Iwaizumi walked out, she waved at him. He notice her action and jogged up to her and gave a smile.

"Can we go to your house to read the book." (y/n) asked Iwaizumi.

At first, he was shocked before saying yes and walked with her towards his house. Oikawa soon followed by and greeted us, then walked faster towards his house, which is close to Iwaizumi house, so he won't disturb them.

As the two walked, it was silence but it was comfortable. (y/n) took a glance at Iwaizumi hand and was tempting to hold it but she couldn't. She looked at the houses next to her until she felt a hand hold her hand. She looked at Iwaizumi and saw it was his. She smiled and squeezed his hand, making him do the same. She smiled to herself and the two kept on walking towards Iwaizumi's house.

Once they reach to his home, (y/n) took off her shoes and headed inside.

"You can go to my room. It's the room all the way down the hall to the right." Iwaizumi said.

"Alright. Thank you." (y/n) relpied.

She walked towards his room and open up the door. To her, it was normal. He had a volleyball near the corner of his room, a closet, desk with a chair, a small table, and a bed. She also notice a book self with some books and other objects. She took out a book and saw it was a photo book. Interested, she open it up and saw pictures of him and some with Oikawa.

Iwaizumi came into the room and saw (y/n) holding a book and smille and then giggled. Confused, he walked up to her.

"What's so funny?" Iwaizumi asked.

(y/n) giggled again and then pointed at a picture.

"You two are really close to each other." 

Iwaizumi face flushed. "O-oi! Give that to me!"

"Nope~" (y/n) sang while running away from the embarrassed Iwaizumi as he chased her around his room.

Soon, (y/n) got caught by him but she slip, droping the photo album, and dragged Iwaizumi with her. They both close their eyes as they fall and when they open it, their eyes widen. (y/n) was laying on her back with Iwaizumi having his two arms at the side of her face. Their legs interwine each other and they both had a massive blush on their face. (y/n) shyly covered her face while Iwaizumi slowly got off from her and sat down next to her. (y/n) eventually sat up but was still very embarrassed. It was silent for a while,which felt like an eternity, until Iwaizumi decided to speak up.

"I-I'm sorry. You can look at the pictures if you want." Iwaizumi said.

(y/n) looked at him with sparkles in her eyes. She picked up the fallen book and look though it. She giggled and pointed at the pictures. Iwaizumi blush and look away at her. (y/n) did it a couple times and soon was done looking at the book.

When she was going to stand up, halfway, she was pulled down and Iwaizumi kissed her at the corner of her cheek and then let go of her. (y/n) blushed furiously at the action while Iwaizumi covered his mouth with his arm. (y/n) walked over to the book shelf and grab another album. Then she was about to sit down at the spot she sat before, Iwaizumi grab her wrist to grab her attention. (y/n) turned her head and face Iawizumi.

"Yeah?" (y/n) asked him.

"Can you sit on my lap."

After he finished his words, (y/n) mind just automatically shut down but nodded. She sat on his lap and Iawizumi wrapped his arms around her waist and place his head at the back of her neck. (y/n) then started to looked though the new album in her hands.

"I really like you." Iwaizumi muttered as his lips was pressed against her skin at the back of her neck.

That caught (y/n) off guard and blush heavily. She set down the album and place her hands on his hands and smiled.

"I know."

Timeskip

"It's getting late so I have to go home now." (y/n) said to Iwaizumi.

"I can take you home if you want." Iwaizumi said.

"Nah. I'm fine." (y/n) said to him. "Thank you for having me."

She smiled and peck his cheek and walk off towards her house.


	4. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. I didn't realize I posted Day 4 instead of Day 3!  
> I apologize for the inconveniences and confusion I cause.  
> I will quickly fix the problem asap

(y/n) is right now facing her friends as they stare at her. (y/n) chuckle nervously as she felt their cold stares. That once broke when (f/n) pounce onto her.

"You won't escape! Today you'll be spending time with us!" (f/n) exclaimed while her other friends nodded. "And if you really want him to be with you, he have to hang out with us!"

"But he have volleyball practices." (y/n) replied back to them.

"Pah! He can always skip a few." (f/n) retorted back.

(y/n) chuckled. "Alright. Will do. I even promise you guys that I will be hanging out with you guys. Oh wait," (y/n) looked at (f/n), "you weren't there when I told them. Where were you anyway. You weren't acting like yourself."

"Oh. I felt a bit off and I had a bit of a flu." (f/n) replied to (y/n).

"What!? Why didn't you tell me sooner! I knew there was something wrong! You weren't acting like yourself so I got worry but at the same time, you were still your normal self so I brush it off." (y/n) gasped. "Oh my god! I'm such a terrible friend!"

"Phtt! Ahahaha! I'm fine, I'm fine." (f/n) reassured her. "I feel better now."

(f/n) smiled at (y/n) to prove that she/he was now feeling better. (y/n) slightly bit the bottom of her lip and nodded. The cluster of friends went to their class and went on their normal school day.

During passing time, (y/n) was walking to her next class until she spotted Iawizumi with Oikawa. (y/n) walked up to them and decided to tell Iwaizumi that's what's happening today.

"Iwaizumi, can I speak to you?" (y/n) asked him. He nodded, letting (y/n) continue. "I can't hang out with you today after school since my friends miss me and wants to hang out with me. I hope you can understand."

Iwaizumi smiled. "It's fine. I can tell that your friends missed you. But then can we hang out during lunch?"

"Sure. I don't mind and I don't think my friends mind either." (y/n) replied in a happy tone then walked off. 

Once (y/n) was out of sight, Oikawa chuckled.

"Iwa-chan. Who knew you could be this bold."

"Shut up Trashywaka!" Iwaizumi exclaimed and punched him on his head.

"Owchie Iwa-chan! That hurted!"

Timeskip

(y/n) was walking towards Iwaizumi's class and spotted Oikawa coming out of the class. He looked at (y/n) and smiled.

"He's waiting for you in the class and if he asked, where I was, tell him I'm going to practice at the gym." Oikawa said.

(y/n) nodded and walked in the class.

"Hey Iwaizumi? Oikawa-san left. Aren't you going with him?"

"No, I'm waiting for someone." Iwaizumi explain to them.

"Shall we accompany you while you wait?"

"It's fine, you should go and eat Mikaru-san."

Mikaru nodded and left with her two friends. With her gone, (y/n) walked up to Iwaizumi and tapped his shoulder. Iawizumi looked at her and smiled. he got up with his bento and the two walked outside. The two sat down on the grass and started to eat in silence. It was awkward but comfortable at the same time. Not knowing how to start a conversation in the situation, (y/n) spoke.

"Who was the girl that was talking to you?" (y/n) asked Iwaizumi. "She looked close to you."

"Oh Mikaru? I help her out and we became friends during first year."

"Strange. I only thought you have only boys as friends since girls are not really into sports, sweat, or anything icky."

"Is that suppose to be a compliment or an offensive statement?"

"Uhhh... both?"

Iwaizumi laughed.

"Wh-what!?"

"Nothing... it's just that your adorable when you make that face."

"Face!? What face!?"

Iwaizumi finished his brief moment of laughter and smiled. "Not telling."

(y/n) cheeks rise and refrained herself to punch him. Instead, she sighed and continue eating her lunch. Iwaizumi looked around, making sure there was no one around and peck (y/n) cheek. (y/n) dropped her chopsticks and punched Iwaizumi in the arm but it wasn't too hard to hurt him. Then she curl herself into a ball and covered her face with her knees.

"When did you get so bold." (y/n) muttered at him.

Iwaizumi scratch his cheek. "You know I'm embarrassed to right. I never done any of these things to anyone."

That made (y/n) interest rise. She raised her head and faced Iwaizumi. "Does that mean I was you first crush?"

"Y-yeah."

"So you never experience a heart break?"

"Have you?"

"Nope. Never confess to anyone before. Although, there was some boys that like me."

Iwaizumi made a worried face. "Did you dated them."

"Nope. I never experience any of that sort." (y/n) replied honestly.

It was a brief silence until Iwaizumi started to asked a question.

"Have you ever like someone?"

"That's a secret... since your my first love." (y/n) said, mumbling the rest of the words.

"Huh? What was that?"

"N-nothing!"

It was a bit silent until Iwaizumi said something. "Hey, you went to the same school as me, right?"

"That's right." (y/n) replied.

"Did you know I like you since third year in middle school?"

"Y-you did?"

"Yeah."

"That's quiet a long time for you to like me."

"Because I never got the courage to tell you."

After a while, the bell rang, signalizing that lunch was over. Iwaizumi and (y/n) got up and said their goodbyes before heading back in their own paths.

Timeskip

"Yay! It's been a while since (y/n) hang out with us!" (f/n) said happily.

"Guys, it's only been two days." (y/n) chuckled.

"But it felt like forever."

"I know right?"

"It just doesn't feel complete without you."

(y/n) smiled at her friends. "Thanks guys! That's means a lot to me!"

"Let's head to the arcade!" (f/n) exclaimed happily.

"Yeah!"

The group of friends walked together as they went outside and out of the school campus. They all laughed and crack jokes about each other, embarrassing them and played around the arcade. (y/n) felt a great warmness in her heart as she had fun with them.

Soon, the sun started to set as the sky made a beautiful shade of orange. Parting their ways, (y/n) walked to her house, texting to (f/n) on how fun the day was. Once (y/n) open the door, she was greeted with silence and darkness. Taking off her shoes, she went to the light switch and flip it on.

She went the kitchen and looked at the fridge. Taking a scan at the almost empty fridge, she grab the last night dinner. She heated it up inside the microwave. She sat down at the table, in the dinning room, and started to eat. She ate slowly and stared off into space, making it look like she was lifeless. Once she snapped back to reality, she saw she was done. (y/n) stood up and picked up her plate to take it to the sink. She place it down and began cleaning the dish and utensils that she used. She picked up her backpack, that was next to the chair she was sitting on and was going to her room. Once she enter, she was a note on her desk and was it was from her mother.

Going to be home late.

See you in the morning and good night.

-Mom

(y/n) looked at it and tossed it aside. Then she pulled out her homework and went to work on it. She stared at it before pushing it away and layed on her bed, not wanting to do her homework. Then she drifted off to sleep.


	5. Day 4

(y/n) was grabbing her stuff in her locker for her next class. Closing her locker, she walk to her destination, art. As she was walking, she spotted the girl Iwaizumi was talking with before she came in the classroom and suddenly remember what he said about her.

"Who was the girl that was talking to you?" (y/n) asked Iwaizumi. "She looked close to you."

"Oh Mikaru? I help her out and we became friends during first year."

Smiling, she walked up to her to say her greetings.

"Hi. Your Mikaru right?"

The girl looked at her for a while, playing her her hair, before answering.

"Yea. I'm Mikaru. Your (y/n). Friends with Iwaizumi."

"Yup! Well, it's nice to meet you! I hope we can become friends!" (y/n) eggerily said.

Mikaru looked at the hand that was sticking out at her and hesitantly took it, muttering out a 'sure'. She walked off, leaving (y/n) in the hallway. She thought she had might've been too pushy for her liking and walked to art.

Timeskip

(y/n) was walking around the school area and turn towards the corridor and spotted Iwaizuumi with Mikaru. She was smiling and talking as Iwaizumi was looking at her, listing to her talking, occasionally talking with her. (y/n) heart squeeze and clutch it. She looked down at it but ignored the feeling and walked up to them but went passed them but Iwaizumi notice you.

"Ah (y/n)."

(y/n) turned around and looked at him and Miakru.

"This is Mikaru, the one that you saw last time. Mikaru, this is my friend (y/n), the one I've been talking about."

Mikaru gave a big smile to her and it almost startled her.

"Hi! I'm Mikaru! Sorry for earlier's interaction, I wasn't feeling myself." Mikaru gleefully said.

"O-oh, sure." (y/n) replied.

"Anyways, I hope I can be besties with you!" Mikaru said cheerfully.

"Oh sure "

"Hell no," The three looked at the origin of the voice. It was (f/n), "She meh bestie. Not yours. She only have one bestie and that's me."

Mikaru giggled, "Yeah okay. She can be your bestie."

(f/n) looked at her then whisper into (y/n)'s ear. "She seems like those fake people."

(y/n) looked at her friend. "Can't judge the book by it's cover."

(f/n) looked at her, "You so nice. I can't be like you."

(y/n) giggled, "Yeah yeah okay."

The four exchange words then went off with their day. Soon lunch time came and (y/n) phone dinged. She looked at it and saw it was Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi-san

Is it okay if I can hang out with you after school?

(y/n)-san

Sure. I don't think my friends will mind.

The text brought a smile to his face. Mikaru looked at him smiling happily on his phone and made an expression.

"Hey who you texting? That one girl you like. (y/n)?"

Iwaizumi looked at her and smiled softly, "Yeah, I am."

"Hooo... so what did you asked?"

"If we can hang out."

"And her reply?"

"She said sure."

"Hmmmm...." Mikaru looked at the gentle expression he made, "Hey... can I also hang out with you guys as well?"

"U-um... I'll ask (y/n) if that's okay." Iwaizumi texted (y/n) and waited for the reply. Once he did, he looked at Mikaru and said, "She said it's okay."

Mikaru gave out a smile, "Great! I can't wait for us to hang out together!"

Timeskip

(y/n) and Mikaru waited at the front gate, waiting for Iawzumi to be done with his practice. (y/n) looked at Mikaru as the feeling of uneasiness had increase. Both of them had a long awkward silence. Then (y/n) heard people foot steps coming towards the gate, making her turn her head and see who was there. She saw Iwaizumi and his volleyball team.

"Iwaizumi!" (y/n) eagerly waved at him to gain his attention.

This also gained Mikaru's attention and dashed towards Iwaizumi before (y/n) can. She stopped her moments and just watched Mikaru interacting with Iwaizumi and his group. She sighed and just watch them talked to each other and walked towards her slowly. Oikawa notice (y/n) emotion that she tried to hide and went up to her.

"What's wrong," he asked her.

(y/n) looked up at him and smiled, "Don't worry. If Iwaizumi is happy, then I'm happy too."

Oikawa had a grim expression, "But don't you like him? Why are you sacrificing yourself?"

"I care about other people happiness."

"But he likes you."

(y/n) can tell he is trying to hide his anger and smiled, "If he is with me then I'll just holded him back. In the end, I'll just reject him because I can't have someone like me to drag him down."

"Do you think Iwai-chan's-- no. Do you think Iwaizumi's like for you is a joke?"

"Huh?"

"Don't take it as a joke. He deeply cares about you. Iwaizumi like you for a long time. Don't think of it as a joke." Oikawa anger started to seep out and Iwaizumi started to notice the argument they were having.

"What are you two doing?" Iwaizumi asked the two.

(y/n) smiled, "Nothing. Let's go hang out," she looked backed at Oikawa, "We'll talked about it later."

Timeskip

"Iwaizumi! Let's go eat here!" Mikaru exclaimed happily as she tugged his shirt to follow her.

"A-Alright. Come on (y/n)." Iwaizumi turned his head to face (y/n).

"Okay. Let's go." 

The three of them walked into the cafe and sat down at a booth. Mikaru and Iwaizumi was siting next to each other but (y/n) was sitting across from them. Mikaru was squeezing his arm in between her arms. (y/n) watch silently as they continued their conversation. Time to time, Iwaizumi will try to bring (y/n) into the conversation but she was usually ignored by Mikaru and kept on talking to Iwaizumi.

After they were done chatting and eating, they decided to go the shopping district. The three was buying clothes, stuff animals and they things they like. Mikaru kept her attention onto Iwaizumi and he was too busy trying to talk to her. (y/n) looked at them together and smiled bitterly. She walked off, giving them space. 

As Iwaizumi was taking a look if (y/n) was behind them, he couldn't see her at all.

"(y/n)?"


	6. Day 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING
> 
> The next following days will contain self-abuse, harm on others, and rape, and other disturbing materials. Please be aware of that.

(y/n) was walking to class with having complex feelings. Thinking about yesterday events, she felt embarrassed about she acted. She softly sighed and sat down her seat. As she was putting out her stuff, she turned her head to find (f/n) but there was no sight of her friend. She pulled out her phone and started to text her friend if she was coming to school. There was no reply.

She sighed and thought about the recent events that happened around her/him. (y/n) thought about the fact that she/he got a flu and she/he was not acting like herself/himself. The bell had soon rang and the teacher walked in, ready to start the lesson.

Timeskip

It was now lunch time and (y/n) is sitting with her friends, chatting and enjoying her meal. Suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Iwaizumi.

"Hi Iwaizumi," (y/n) said with a happy tune.

"Hi (y/n)," Iwaizumi smiled, "Do you think we can hang out today after school. I have no practice today."

"Yeah, sure!" (y/n) gleefully stated. She thought for a bit, then the thought about (f/n) came up, "Hey, did you know why (f/n) is not here today?" (y/n) asked her group.

"No. I don't," one of them stated.

"I texted him/her but he/she never replied. He/She didn't even seen the text," sighed another one.

"Omg lol. I bet you texted him/her at like 4 in the morning."

"O-oh. Okay thanks for telling me that. I'll just see him/her after school." (y/n) replied to comments. She looked at Iwaizumi "Wanna come with me?"

"Yeah, I want to," Iwaizumi said.

"Alright, see you after school."

(y/n) waved at Iwaizumi as he was walked backed to his class.

"So you like him?" one of her friends asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Wh-what!?" (y/n) sputtered.

"She not denying it~"

"Be quiet you!" she embarrassingly said. Her cheeks was flushed and felt the heat in her cheek was rising due to her group of friends teasing about them.

Timeskip

(y/n) scanned her phone as she waited to Iwaizumi. She kept on glancing back at her text she sent out for (f/n) but he/she never saw it. She softly sighed and began to worry about her friend. Lost in her thoughts, a sudden had was placed onto her shoulder. She jumped and quickly turned her head around and saw it was Iwaizumi. They both smiled to each other and exited the school together.

(y/n) guided Iwaizumi to the destination. They talked and shared a few laughs, then they soon was in the neighborhood where (f/n) lives. The two walked down the area and suddenly heard a deathing scream. The two flinched with shocked and surprise. They dashed towards the source. The two turned around the corner and saw (f/n) laying down on the ground, twitching, with bruises all over his/her body. 

"(f/n)?" (y/n) eyes were huge. She tremble at the scene that she witness. A older man with brown, and hints of white, hair with an unshaved chin and in tanktop and shorts was holding a full bottle of whisky in his hands. Everything went slow, The motion of the man's arm swinging in the air and slowly descending down at (f/n), "(f/n)!" she screeched. (f/n) slowly looked up at her and saw that she was running towards her.

A loud smash echoed the area. Everything was silent. Iwaizumi was bewildered at the sight. (f/n) laying on the floor, blood now dripping form his/her forehead, unconscious. Bruises and cuts all over his/her body and now having the sicking smell of multiple alcohol beverages on him/her. (y/n) screamed at the man while checking if (f/n) was still alive, with her phone in her hands. Iwaizumi gritted his teeth, hands clutching tightly together, with anger bubbling from his eyes. Iwaizumi screamed and dashed towards the man. 

SMACK

Iwaizumi panted and pushed the man down to the floor. The man, who now had a red mark on his face, struggled and pushed Iwaizumi away form him. Iwaizumi fell onto the floor and screamed at the man, "What the hell is wrong with you!? How could you do this to (f/n)! What right do you have to do this!"

"Shut the fuck up! I can do whatever to my son/daughter! He/She is my property!" The man yelled.

"As a father to (f/n) you have no right to abuse him/her. This goes against the law." (y/n) muttered, having a thin layer of calmness on top of a raging dragon.

Sires was heard in the distance and people in uniforms were dashing towards the chaotic scene. The father muttered out a curse and started to run away. Iwaizumi notice this and jumped up to tackled him down. A crowd of people soon gathered and (y/n) and Iwaizumi walked into the ambulance truck with (f/n) unconscious on a bed. Meanwhile, the father hands was handcuffed and was shoved into the police car.

"Please! Take us with you!" (y/n) shouted at the professionals who was surrounding (f/n).

They nodded and the two dashed inside. They both stayed silent in the moving truck. (y/n) hands tremble in worry and Iwaizumi grasped onto it. He squeezed it to reassured her that things will be fine. (y/n) gave out a soft smile and leaned against him, with her head on his shoulder. Iwaizumi took a peak at her state and saw how nervous and scared (y/n) have been. Her eyes were still watery with small tears dripping down her face. Iwaizumi gave her a worried face and soon leaned his head on top of her head, placing his lips on her. 

"Everything will be alright," he mumbled in her head.

(y/n) gave out a few sobs and snuggle her head deeper into Iwaizumi for reassurance.

Timeskip

(y/n) and Iwaizumi sat next to a bed with the unconscious (f/n). His/Her face was paled with the lack of blood, lips here cracked, and bandages all over his/her body due to all of the cuts, wounds, and bruises he/she received over the past few months. Apparently, the doctors and the nurses says that some wounds are months old and some scars have been there for years. They even say that some might've been from (f/n) himself/herself. This shocked (y/n) since she never once knew about this problem. Guilt filled her stomach and wished she done something sooner.

A few hours goes by and (y/n) phone rang. She looked at it and it was from the police. They informed that (f/n)'s father will be charge with class C felony* and with a $100,000 fine and they will ask for their cooperation and for more details about the incident.

(y/n) couldn't hold in her tears and collapsed near the bed, sobbing next to (f/n), muttering out apologizes and pleas for her safety. Iwaizumi rubbed her back and leaned against her to make her feel not alone. The three was in silence and hoped for the best to come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Class C felony- I don't know much about the law and it's different in where people live but this is what I'm concluding. A felony is used for more serious crimes like rape, abuse, murder, homicide, drug and human trafficking, etc. You'll soon learn what type of crime the father is charge of but when someone commits a crime, they can do a felony, a fine, or both. The fine can reached between $50,000-$100,000 in this class.
> 
> You can do your own research if you want to learn more.
> 
> Also, the case for this wouldn't be happening during the time of the plot so if you want a special chapter dedicated to this court case then just say so and I'll do it.


	7. Day 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING
> 
> VERY EXPLICIT CONTENT AS YOU READ FURTHER INTO THE CHAPTER
> 
> YOU'VE BEEN WARNED

(y/n) woke up with the sound of her alarm going off. She groaned and slammed her hand on her phone to turn it off. she slowly slid off her bed and got out of her room. She staggered to the bathroom and splash cold water on her face. Once her sleepy eyes were no longer tired, she did her daily routine. Putting on a fresh new set of clothing, she looked at her phone and saw Iwaizumi texted her.

Iwaizumi-san

Hey, we still going to see (f/n) right?

If so, I'll meet you at xxx station at 12

(y/n)-san

Yeah

We're still meeting him/her

Can we actually meet up at 1? I have some things I need to take care of

Iwaizumi-san

Okay

(y/n) smiled and walked out of her room, she went to the kitchen and started to prepare food. Every Saturdays, she makes food for here mother who sleeps in due to the lack of sleep she receives, then she goes around the neighborhood to help some people with some chores and activity they couldn't fit in their day. 

Once she was finish making some food, she wrapped it up and placed it on the table with a small note. She put on her shoes and walked out. She walked to her neighbor next door and rang the bell. Soon, a young women in her early thirties came out and smiled. She pushed her inside and made her sit on a couch. She served (y/n) some tea and thy both sat.

"Miss Mako, what would you like for me to do today?" (y/n) asked the woman sitting next to her.

"I just want you to fold my clothes and do the dishes, I have to leave in about thirty minutes and I still need to collect my stuff for the meeting I'm having," Mako said with a sigh.

(y/n) smiled, finished her drink, and began to work. Mako smiled and went off to get her things together. (y/n) first started off with the dishes. Plies and piles of dirty plates and bowls were stacked upon each other. The utensils were scattered everywhere. (y/n) organized everything and started to clean them. Right when she was done, she heard a quick goodbye and a door slam. (y/n) sighed and walked to the room where the washing machine and dryer was. She picked up the basket with fresh clean clothes and put it out in the living room. She stayed quiet folding the clothes, listing to the outside chatter that was surrounding her. After she was done, she placed the folded clothes to her room and looked at her phone.

10:34

She sighed and walked out of the house. She looked at the local garden and saw people there. She walked up to a younger child and asked if they needed help. He nodded and tugged his mother shirt. She saw (y/n) and told her to come. She helped out to pluck a few fruits and vegetables that looked ripe. An hour or two pass by and people spit up their shares. (y/n) got handed a bag with fruits and vegetables and the old lady that gave it to her smiled warmly. (y/n) gave back the smile and walked back home. She set the fruits in the bowl and looked at the table where she placed down the food. The food was gone and the dishes was placed in the sink. She cleaned them and made a quick dish with some of the vegetables she received. After that, she looked at the time again.

12:24

She walked out of the house again and along the way to the station, she notice a flower shop. She walked in and looked around the store. She saw some flowers and decided to buy them. She walked out of the store and finally met Iwaizumi. He saw (y/n) and smiled at her.

"hey (y/n). Is those flowers for (f/n)?" he asked.

"Yeah, they are. I hope he/she like them," (y/n) said, smiling.

The two walked to the train and soon arrived at the hospital. (y/n) stared at it for a moment, then walked inside. Iwaizumi walked up to the counter and asked to see (f/n). The lady at the counter gave him the number and the two teens walked to his/her room. Once they arrived, (y/n) softly open the door and saw (f/n) laying there with his/her eyes closed. She walked up to him/her and stared at his/her face, then looked at the flowers and gently placed them in a vase. She then sat on a stool that was next to the bed while Iwaizumi sat on a chair beside the window. (y/n) and Iwaizumi stayed there in silence, hopping that (f/n) will wake up.

2:56

It's been more than thirty minutes since they arrived and a miracle happen. (y/n) saw (f/n) twitched and he/she shifted their body weight.

"(f/n), are you up?" (y/n) asked to the body that lays.

A few seconds goes by and he/she open his/her eyes. His/Her iris turned once it saw an unfamiliar ceiling. He/She shakily turned her head side to side and saw (y/n) and Iwaizumi beside him/her. He/She open his/her mouth and muttered out, "Sorry."

"For what?" Iwaizumi asked.

"For seeing me in this state. For seeing that part of me."

"It's alright. I always thought I knew everything about you but I had never seen that side of you." (y/n) said.

"It's because," (f/n) croaked, "I knew you'll try to help me out and protect me," (f/n) eyes started to glisten as water wells up in her eyes, "I'm always afraid you'll get hurt."

(y/n) let out a pained expression and then she grabbed the flowers from the vase, "Here, flowers," (f/n) picked out the two types of flower and started at them. (y/n) smiled at pointed at the goldenrod* "This is called a goldenrod. It symbolized encouragement and growth," she then pointed to the honeysuckle**, "This one is called a honeysuckle. It smells very nice and reminds you of honey. I thought this might soothe you since you love honey."

(f/n) sniffed, then smiled, "Thank you."

The two talked while Iwaizumi watch them interact. He smiled at the them having a merry time but then remember the aftermath of the incident. He tapped on (y/n) shoulder and whisper the things about the police and the court into her ears. Her eyebrows scrunch and looked at the pale male/female who was looking at them confused. (y/n) gave out a worn out sigh and explain to (f/n) the details and how he will be taken to court soon and asked for your side of their story ad theirs. He/She stared at his/her hands and slowly nodded their head. They soon contacted the person that called them and about 20 minutes have passed since they called him. The three heard a knock and saw it was the man who they called for. He sat down and went straight to the point.

"My name is Masanori. I'll be asking you question and you must answer them truthfully. When did this abuse started," Masanori said.

"After my mother died." (f/n) replied.

"How long was that."

"About six or seven years ago."

"Give me in detail what he did to you."

"H-He..." (f/n) let out a shaky sigh, "Um, whenever he gets drunk, he would be frustrated and angry at me for no reason. He would grab my hair and pull it. He would punch my, and- and choke me. One time when I got home from school, I saw bottles of drinks on the table and the next thing I knew, he was throwing the empty bottles at me and once there was no more, he used the shards to cut me," (f/n) body trembled in fear and she continued, "During my first year in junior high, he began to smoke. He force me to strip naked and use me as an ash tray. I think when I was about to hit my third year of junior high, he got into the habit of... of forcing my head into the water and stayed their till a few seconds later before putting my head back in," (f/n) stayed silent until the man spoke again.

"So you did have some burn scars but it seemed like it was fire and boiling water. Is that true?" 

"U-um... yes."

"I know your not telling me anything. Your father have quite loose lips. He said he fucked you even if your passed out from the rounds you had," (f/n) bit the bottom of her lips, "How long have he been doing that for?"

"Around the time when he started to abuse me," (f/n) said with his/her eyes tightly shut, as if he/she was trying to ignore the thoughts of him doing such dirty actions on him/her, "He said I look like mother a lot and then he... he did it."

"How many times he did that to you?"

(f/n) chuckled bitterly, "I lost count."

"Have you ever fought back?"

"For the longest time, I did, but I soon gave up putting up the fight. I didn't like it how he started to choke me tightly while fucking me ruthlessly," (f/n) started to cry, "It hurted. Everything hurts."

(y/n) saw the tears streaming down his/her face and grasp onto his/her hand to calm her down. She touched his/her face and gently wiped the tears from his/her face. Iwaizumi just sat there doing nothing. He was not close enough to (f/n) to comfort him/her, but that didn't stop him from being frustrated at the father to hurted him/her.

"Is there anything else he've been doing to you? How was the aftermath of his drunkness? Did he say anything to you while beating you?" Masanori asked.

"U-um while he been hitting me, he was saying how I'm just a slut for his dick and how I'm worthless. And whenever I retaliate, he gets even more mad at me. He-He would say that the only reason why I exist was when after mother died, I would be his sex slave." (f/n) clenched his/her fist and spoke again, "After a while of doing this, and finish beating me up, he could care for me gently and caress my head. He would say how he was sorry and would ask for forgiveness."

"I see..." Masanori looked at his watch and stood up, "I took too much of your time. Thank you for your cooperation. Soon, I'll have a trusted friend who is a lawyer that will help you win the case," he walked to the door and stopped in front of it. He turned around and gave a bow, "Have a splendid rest of the day. Goodbye," then he left the room.

(y/n) just sat there, processing all of the horrid information (f/n) blurted out, then burst into tears.

"I'm sorry for not noticing this before. I sorry for not being a better friend for you," (y/n) head was on the bed with her eyes wetting the bed.

(f/n) rubbed her hair gently, "It's okay. Your words and affections helped me to keep on going."

With (y/n) hearing those words, it made her cried even harder. A few minutes passed and (y/n) calmed down. The two talked to each other, occasionally bring Iwaizumi into the conversation.

8:42

(y/n) looked at the clock and said it was about time she stood up from her stool and gave (f/n) a big hug. He/She hugged her back and soon let go. (y/n) walked out the door with cheerful goodbyes. Iwaizumi soon followed her and turned to look back at (f/n). His/her eyes began to go lifeless and then he spoke up.

"You know, your not alone. You don't have to suffer like this and I hope you realize that," Iwaizumi bowed then left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> goldenrod*- the flowers symbolize encouragement and growth and they can be given to show support from a loss or in a difficult time. It've been thought that these flowers can help reduce depression
> 
> honeysuckle**- the nectar is have a very sweet aroma that gives out the smell of honey and citrus fruits. It can be symbolized as fraternal affection or devoted affection


	8. Day 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING
> 
> SENSITIVE CONTENT AS YOU READ FURTHER INTO PARTS OF THE CHAPTER
> 
> YOU'VE BEEN WARNED

(y/n) started at the newly bought bouquet in her hands as her head was facing down. She was in deep thought and sighed, worrying about (f/n) health. Soon a pair of shoes was in front of her. She looked up and saw Iwaizumi smiling at her. He grabbed (y/n)'s free hand and they both started to walk to the train. It was not rush hour and seats were open to sit at. The two sat side by side. (y/n) was in a daze as she stared into the distance, her mind was cluttered with negative thoughts. Iwaizumi noticed her expression and put his hand onto her head to push it into his shoulder. (y/n) was surprised at this sudden movement but soon relaxed. She nuzzled into his warmth and smiled in peace.

The train came to a halt at their station. They both walked out of the train and went to the hospital. Walking down the quiet hallway, there was a abrupt clang coming form a few rooms ahead. The two rushed and saw (f/n)'s room door open. (y/n) dashed inside with Iwaizumi following behind her. Her eyes widen and dropped the fresh flowers on the floor. She trembled at the sight of her friend.

(f/n) had her arms slit open, crimson red fluids oozed out of the sloppy cut wounds. His/Her hand held a dull knife, that she got in her meal time, and was clutching it as if her life was on the line. The nurse quickly applied pressure to stop the blood flow but (f/n) kept on aggressively pushing her away. (y/n) can see from (f/n) eyes that he/she was hurting, in pain, but at the same time relieved. He/She was relieved that some type of pain was able to leave from his/her body with the wounds.

(y/n) couldn't handle seeing (f/n) like this. She dashed up to (f/n) and gripped her face with her hands, "Please, I'm begging you. This is not the answer. Please stop. Don't hurt yourself anymore," (y/n) manage to say from her tears. Her lips trembled when she saw dark bags on his/her sickly pale face. She caressed his/her hair, "This won't relieve your pain. If you do this, you'll be just like you father on your own body. The pain hurts and I know, but please don't do this method to relieve your pain and sorrow. This is not the only option."

Iwaizumi looked at the two an at the nurse. He picked up the dropped flowers and walked up to the nurse. He whispered a few words in her head and she nodded. She left the room, leaving the three alone. He went closer to (f/n) and handed her the flowers. (y/n) saw this and her hands left (f/n) delicate face to show to flowers.

"Look, this is (f/n). This is daffodils*," (y/n) took one of the flowers out of the bunch, "This one single flower is alone. This means it will foretell a tragedy or misfortune. But look," (y/n) bundle up all of the daffodils together, "a bunch bunch joy and happiness," She placed the flower onto the bed and held onto (f/n)'s hand, "I feel like this means that if your alone, you'll struggle and can't find true happiness as you suffer. With people you trust and care, if you tell them about your situation, they will support you and help you so you wouldn't carry the burden alone. This will lead them to have a hopeful and happy life."

"(f/n)," Iwaizumi said, catching his/her attention, "You not alone and never will be."

"You know, your not alone. You don't have to suffer like this and I hope you realize that," Iwaizumi bowed then left the room.

Remember the words that he said yesterday made (f/n) emotions overflowed. He/She bursting in tears. With the ugly cries of (y/n)'s friend, she wipe away her tears and snot. She gave out a warm, loving smile to her and open her arms for a hug. (f/n) dive into it with no hesitation and clutched onto her for dear life. After a while, (f/n) eyes began to droop and she soon fell asleep in (y/n)'s arms. 

Timeskip

(F/n) woke up with (y/n) and Iwaizumi by his/her side. He/She looked at his/her arm and saw it was bandage neatly over his/her injured arm. He/She suddenly realized what happened and couldn't help but not be embarrassed. He/She looked over at the two and saw how the two were asleep.

"Thank you," (f/n) mumbled at them with happiness. He/She moved his/her hand towards (y/n) face and smiled, "Thank you so much for trying to save me," He/She looked at Iwaizumi and smiled even more, "Thank you for making me realize something that I couldn't see."

(f/n) closed his/her eyes and fell aslseep with the warm atmosphere.

Hours passed by and the three was slowly waking up one by one. The three talked to each other and gave comfort to (f/n). They all have a good time and it was making (f/n) to forget his/her worries. Each of them enjoyed their presence and love. Soon, everything fell quiet.

"Thank you for trying to help me," (f/n) said. (y/n) and Iwaizumi looked at him/her, giving him/her the undivided attention, "I know how you guys want to save me so I'll try to save myself. Knowing that I'm not alone is really helpful. It was painful how this happens and I couldn't ask for help. I was afraid how everyone will look at me once they knew this. I don't want some strangers pity and sadness so I kept it inside. But now, since I actually telling people and kind of being forced to say my problems, I feel like you guys will stay by my side. So I'll try to get better and have a better emotional state."

"It's okay," (y/n) said, grabbing his/her hand, "We do want you to change but we all know it's not easy. You can take your time. We all will be with you."

(f/n) smiled, "Thank you," he/she looked over at Iwaizumi, "Thank you for supporting me. Even though we don't know each other well, I'm thankful for your help."

Iwaizumi waved his hand and smiled, "No, it's okay. You seemed like your in desperate help for someone. I'm just glad your alright now."

"Yes... thank you for all your help and support (y/n), Iwazumi." (f/n) said and bowed to them. 

The two smiled and then (y/n) realized how much time passed by, "Oh! You need to sleep now," she guide him/her to lay on the bed and tuck him/her in. (y/n) kissed him/her on the forehead and the two left the room.

As the two walked out of the hospital, Iwaizumi spoke up, "I want that too"

"Want what?" (y/n) asked.

Iwaizumi smiled and pointed at his forehead. (y/n) realized what he meant and her face heated up to a plump bright red.

"Pl-please don't tease me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daffodils*- A single daffodil foretells a misfortune but a bunch can indicate joy and happiness. It can also be used to symbolizes regard and indicative of rebirth with new beginnings and eternal life.
> 
> This will be the end of the sad stuff (maybe idk) but thank you so much for liking this and taking your time to read this.


	9. Day 8

(y/n) walked to school, feeling exhausted from the weekends events. With the emotional wreck she was in, she couldn't help but struggle to stay awake. She staggered into her classroom with no awareness of her surroundings. She stumbled and sat down at her desk and lay her head on it. (y/n) was about to close her eyes until a loud slam of the classroom door opened. (y/n) jolted and raised her body to look who was at the door. Before she could tell who the person was, she was grabbed by the arm and was rushed out of the room. (y/n) looked up and saw it was Iwaizumi. She was utterly confused.

"Iwaizumi, where are we going?" she asked.

"To get Oikawa."

"Oikawa-san? Why?"

When (y/n) asked that, she did not get a reply. As they walked, she pondered for awhile for the reason and then she remembered their conversation.

"Do you think Iwai-chan's-- no. Do you think Iwaizumi's like for you is a joke?"

"Huh?"

"Don't take it as a joke. He deeply cares about you. Iwaizumi like you for a long time. Don't think of it as a joke." Oikawa anger started to seep out and Iwaizumi started to notice the argument they were having.

"U-um, is it because of the last time we talked to each other?"

No response came out of him. Then the two saw Oikawa surround by a group of girls. He spotted the pair and waved happily for them. Iwaizumi let go of (y/n)'s arm and stomped towards him. He furiously tugged his arm, making Oikawa surprised.

"Come with me." 

Oikawa was very confused in this situation. There is an angry Iwaizumi and a worried (y/n).

"Sorry girls, I'm leaving," Oikawa said.

He followed Iwaizumi and so did (y/n). They stopped inside of an empty classroom. Iwaizumi was unusually quiet at the moment making (y/n) and Oikawa nervous. Iwaizumi then faced them with a serious expression.

"I want to know something that happen between the two of you."

"Mn? What are you talking about Iwai-chan?" Oikawa asked.

"That conversation that happened when I was talking to Mikaru."

"Huh? Oh that? It's a secret~" Oikawa teased.

"Oikawa I'm being serious." Iwaizumi stared at him with seriousness, "What did you talk about with (y/n)?"

"You need to ask (y/n) about that one," Oikawa then walked out of the room, leaving the two alone. 

Iwaizumi switched his attention to (y/n), "So (y/n) care to explain?"

(y/n) heart clenched in fear. She tried to swallow her saliva and tried to calm down, "Umm... can you please forget about it. I don't really want to tell yet," (y/n) uttered out. She didn't want to tell Iwaizumi about the truth.

Iwaizumi heart felt a 'pang' and immediately felt guilty about the rash decision and bowed, "Sorry, I didn't mean to do this. I was just worried."

(y/n) smiled, "No, it's okay. I understand what you're trying to do."

Iwaizumi smiled back at the stunning girl in front of him, "Okay," He reached out his hand and waited for the warm of another hand. (y/n) smiled and accepted it and two walked back to their classroom and said their goodbyes.

Timeskip

(y/n) looked at the girl in front of her. She was in absolute confusion. Why is Mikaru here in front of her? 

"Hey hey (y/n)?" Mikaru asked, "We can hang out at right now right? I mean it is lunch time."

"Huh? O-oh sure," (y/n) mumbled. She looked up at Mikaru and said, "But how about your friends? Don't they want to hang out with you?"

"Friends? Oh them. Nah it's fine. They'll understand."

"But, shouldn't you tell them before hand?"

"Are you comming or not?"

"Oh I will. I'm just worried by the fact that your friends will get mad if you don't tell them."

Mikaru sighed and grumbled under her breath. She then pulled (y/n) and dragged her to the lunchroom and order lunch. She sat down and made (y/n) sit next to her. She gave (y/n) a smile and talked to her. At first, (y/n) was very flustered on how Mikaru suddenly showed up but slowly warmed up to her. She laughed at the silly guestures that Mikaru made and was glad she became friends with one of Iwaizumi's friends.

Time for lunch was over by the sound of the bells and the two girls walked on their separate. Mikaru found her friends and said goodbye to (y/n). (y/n) smiled and walk off alone in the busy hallway, looking over at people talking to their friends. She thought of (f/n) and couldn't help but to feel the swelling in her eyes. She bit the bottom of her lip and walked faster to her next class. She took in deep breaths, reassuring that he/she will be fine. 

(y/n) came to a halt and saw that she was in front of her classroom. She hesitated, then entered the room. She sat down at her usually spot and waited for the day to end.

Timeskip

(y/n) was packing up her stuff, then suddenly her vision went black. She felt warm hands on her arm. (y/n) grabbed the hand and smiled.

"Hello Iwaizumi."

"Hello (y/n)," Iwazumi whispered in her ear.

(y/n) was startled at his warm breath next to her ear, hearing the intoxicating sound of his voice calling out her name. She couldn't help but to heat up. After a while, she regain her composure and made her eyes see light. Once, she removed the hands out of her face, she turned her head, looking at Iawzumi warm smiling face. He nuzzled into (y/n) soft hair and mumbled,

"Can you watch me practice? I want to see you."

(y/n) smiled and nodded. She could feel the smile on Iwaizumi and stood in front of her. He reached out for her hand, which (y/n) gladly accepted, and walked out of the classroom door. The two walked side by side and enjoyed the comforting silence.

"I really do love you, you know," Iwaizumi spoke.

(y/n) gave out a soft smile, "Yeah, I know."

"Do you like me?"

"Secret."

Before Iwaizummi responded, they were already at the gym. (y/n) opened the door and saw everyone there, even the fan girls. She sat in the first row of seats, away from the group of girls, and watch Iwaizumi warming up. She smiled whenever Iwaizumi take a glance at her. Luckily, the fan girls didn't bother her since they saw how (y/n) was not looking at Oikawa.

At the end of the practice, (y/n) walk towards Iwaizumi and gave him a towel. He saw her and smiled. He walked up to her, ruffled her hair, and grab the towel from her hands. He couldn't help but chuckled at (y/n) blushing face as he wiped off his sweat. Once Iwaizumi was finishing up wiping away, he saw that (y/n) was fidgeting next to him. He smiled, leaning down to her face, and pecked her cheeks. He mumbled a thanks and grab her hand, guiding her to his stuff. He packed up and almost left until some called him out.

"Iwaizumi!"

He turned and saw his friend Mikaru waving at him. She dashed towards him giving him a hug and a smile. (y/n) was surprised at her bold actions and took a step back. Mikaru saw her and smiled. She smiled back, knowing she was doing no harm, but an unfamiliar feeling was left in her heart. The sounds of the two talking was drowned in the silence in (y/n) head. She opened her mouth, wanting to say something but no words came out. (y/n) shifted side to side, hand trembling slightly as she lowered her head, not facing anyone. Iwaizumi glanced at (y/n), checking to see if she was okay. He noticed how unusual (y/n) was and immediately said goodbye to Mikaru, not sparring another glance. Mikaru was flabbergasted as she saw the two talking out, hand in hand. 

As the two were moving, (y/n) was still in shocked how Iwaizumi ignored Mikaru and walked off. (y/n) opened her mouth.

"You know, you could have just continued talking to Mikaru."

"Yeah but you didn't look too well," Iwaizumi replied. He looked at (y/n) and smiled, "I don't want someone I cared about to be looking unwell."

(y/n) was surprised on his reply, "But Miakru is also your friend too. Don't you care about her too?"

"I-I do but... I want to treasure you more than anyone!" Iwaizumi exclaimed. He stopped to process what he meant and immediately bursted in a big red ball. (y/n) saw it and giggled. She pulled Iwaizumi shirt down and gave him a peck on the cheek. Iwaizumi turned more redder, if possible, and nervously chuckled. The two then walked together side by side and left the school grounds. The two talked towards (y/n)'s house and dropped her off. Iwaizumi waved goodbye at (y/n) and she did the same.

(y/n) walked in the house and saw her mother on the couch, sleeping as the tv was still on. She fetch for a blanket and placed it on her. She turned off the tv and sat in the dining room, working on homework. Halfway through, her mother stirred up. She looked around and saw (y/n).

"(y/n), did you eat?" her mother asked.

"No not yet."

"Well, there's food in the fridge. Make sure you eat some before you go to bed," Her mother got off from the bed and walked up to her, "Did you need help with anything?"

(y/n) shook her head, "No, I'm fine. The teacher gave out clear instructions."

Her mother smiled, "That's good," She looked at the time and sighed, "Well, I'm going to bed. I'll wake up early and make you breakfast, okay?"

(y/n) smiled, "Okay."

Her mother mumbled out "I love you" and head to bed. 

(y/n) watched her mother leave and then focus on her homework as the night was high in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
